


碳烤椒盐皮皮虾

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 一点蜕皮前的那什么一点点黄🐍注意⚠️
Kudos: 10





	碳烤椒盐皮皮虾

鸣人扶着腰从床上爬起来，他面黄肌瘦，眼圈青黑。现在是凌晨四点半，他床上趴着一只硕大的黑蛇，在那边蜿蜒着轻轻蠕动，时不时伸出分叉的舌头在空气中抖动。鸣人去煮了很多个鸡蛋，把蛋壳剥掉，摆十来个白嫩的水煮蛋列在盘子里，走回去坐在床边。

带土注意到他的动作，颇为缓慢地挪了过来，张开嘴，露出锋利的牙齿。鸣人把蛋往里丢，每丢一个心里就发出青蛙钱包的祭奠，直到他把一整盘塞进带土嘴里，这只蛇看起来仍未饱腹，继续在那边不安地挪来挪去，示意鸣人躺回床上。

带土现如今的精力，鉴于快要到蜕皮期，他大半天都在进食和睡觉。保持人的形态对他来讲颇费精力，但对于鸣人来讲，面对一个变成人的带土，是一种福报。因为夜到深处被床上鳞片刮擦声吵醒的感觉实在太狰狞了，宇智波还会用卷住他的手臂或者大腿，不怀好意地摩挲。鸣人猜测这是狩猎的准备仪式，但带土显然猜到了他的心思，于是做了相关漫不经心的解释，“只是喜欢热的地方。”

“只是？”  
鸣人去抱了个热水袋。

“你好烦。”  
带土说，他的脸白，所以红起来藏不住，尤其他的头发最近莫名其妙长了很多，显出一种离奇的怀春少女气息。  
他顿了顿，接着说，“你靠着比较舒服。”

真的是好扯啊，鸣人想，你只是因为想睡床又找不到理由把屋主赶走才这样明里暗里地暗示我主动睡沙发吧？  
带土眨巴眨巴眼睛，好像看出了他的心思，又好像没有。当夜也是如此，鸣人躺上床的时候冰凉的碗口粗的蛇身把他小心地捆紧了，在那边不停地爬行以求找到最佳睡姿。鸣人微微深吸了口气，他还得早起上班，不能再不睡了。他的手腕换了个位置，想睡得舒服些。结果大拇指底下一片手掌突然蹭到一片翘翘的鳞片。带土马上弓起了上半部分蛇身，发出警告的嘶嘶脆响。

那硕大的蛇头缓慢地转了个角度挪回来，鸣人想抽出手，但带土明显在收紧束缚，他挣脱不开，眼睁睁看着那只蛇头与他面对面。  
鸣人感觉那片翘开的鳞片好像正颤抖着，他的手不小心别到，它便愈发搏动，到最后竟然探出一点猩红的，形状奇异的肉刺来。鸣人的脸一下子变得绿，他大抵知道那是什么了。  
鸣人脸色几乎成了墨绿，他小声道，“这是……”

带土没有说话，只是暧昧地勒的更紧了些，同时用那根在鸣人的手背蹭了蹭，流下透明的滑液。

tbc


End file.
